tufffanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Uncomfy Company Ch. 5
“How long have we been walking?” Claire moaned. “We’ve been walking for only thirty minutes,” answered Matt. “My feet hurt. Carry me,” Claire said as jumped onto Skip’s back. “Why do I have to carry you?” “I’m not sure. I don’t want to get on Kat’s back because he’s tired from all that running he did earlier; Matt won’t let me on his back, so I’m stuck with you.” Skip sighed and continued hopping. “I’m thirsty now,” said Claire. “Are you going to complain for the rest of the day?” Skip asked annoyed. “I’ll try not too….but I am thirsty.” “Just wait Claire; I’m sure we’ll find the others sooner or later. Then we can get something to drink,” said Kat. Claire sighed and slowly fell asleep on Skip’s back. An hour had passed and there were no sign of anyone. Kat stopped walking and sat down next to a tree. “What’s wrong Kat?” asked Skip. “I’m a little tired; could we stop for a minute?” “I don’t know Kat…that thing could still be chasing us.” “I don’t think it would hurt if we stopped and rest Skip,” said Matt. “Fine, but I don’t think we should stop for too long.” Farther away from where Claire’s group was resting, R and Fairly were walking around aimlessly. “Where is everyone?” Fairly asked scared. “I have no idea; I’m going to try and call the others on the wristcom.” “Good idea R.” R tried to use his wristcom but the signal was being blocked. “Great, it’s not working.” “I hope Chito and the others are alright,” Fairly sighed. “I’m sure they’re fine.” “Some vacation this turned out to be,” Fairly sighed as he picked up a rock and threw it. “OUCH! Who threw that?!” a voice shouted from within the plants. “Crazy, is that you?” Fairly asked excited. Crazy came from out of the plants with an irritated look on her face. “Did you throw that rock at me?” “I didn’t mean to throw it at you. I didn’t even know you were there,” Fairly answered nervously. “I’m glad you’re ok Crazy,” said R. “I’m glad you guys are ok too. So I’m guessing you two don’t know where everyone else is?” “We don’t, is anyone else with you?” “No, I’ve been running around here by myself.” “I’m thirsty, wish I had some water,” whined Fairly. “I did find a river just a few miles from here. You can get some water there,” smiled Crazy. “A river, that’s perfect! Crazy led us to it.” Crazy led the two to the river she found earlier. When they arrived, they saw someone sitting next to the riverbank. “Chito!” shouted Fairly as he rushed over to the Sheep. “…Fairly, it’s you!” Fairly hugged the sheep, mostly choking him. “Chito, I’m surprised that you’re ok,” said Crazy. “What…is that suppose to mean?” Chito asked choking. “Nothing in particular buddy.” “How long have you been sitting here?” asked R. “Just been here for two minutes. Fairly, can you let me go now?” “Sure, sorry,” Fairly said as he let go of the sheep. “So, what now?” asked Chito. “I have no idea. If only all of us were together,” said Crazy as she sat down. “Good thing I brought this canteen with me. Now we can have some water to drink while we’re here,” said Fairly as he started filling the canteen with water. “What else did you bring with you?” R asked. “Just this, my camera, and my I-paw.” “I’m starting to wish I had my RUFF mobile with me,” sighed R. “Hey, is that Kat?” Chito asked looking across the river. Crazy squinted her eyes and she could see Kat on the other side of the river, sitting next to a tree. “That is Kat! Kat, are you ok?!” Crazy shouted. Kat turned around and saw Crazy and the others. He jumped up and started waving his arms back and forth. “Guys it’s Crazy, R, Chito and Fairly!” Kat shouted. “Crazy, you found her?” Claire asked waking up. “Yeah, I can’t believe we didn’t notice this river though.” “Hey, are you guys ok?!” R asked. “Yeah, we’re fine! How about you guys?!” Kat asked. “We’re fine, maybe a little confused, but fine!” shouted Chito. “Hey, we’re going to swim over there!” Claire shouted getting ready to jump in the water. “Don’t jump in there!” Skip yelled as he pulled her back. “Why did you do that?” Claire asked confused. “Can’t you see how fast the water is flowing?” Claire stared at the river and noticed that the current was rather strong. “Jump in there and the river will carry you away.” “But how are we going to get across?” “Maybe there’s a way to cross up ahead,” answered Kat. “There could be. Hey, we’re going to go down and see if there’s a way to cross this!” Matt shouted. “Alright, we’ll follow you guys!” R shouted. The group walked beside the river, looking for a way to cross. Few minutes later, they came across some rocks that went right to the other side of the river; although the current was much stronger around there. “This looks dangerous…” Claire said nervously. “Let me ask them something, “Kat said “Hey, do you guys want us to cross or are you going to cross?! If you ask me, I’d rather have it if you guys crossed!” Kat shouted to R’s group. “I guess we’ll jump over there!” R shouted back. Before R or any of the others could cross, Crazy spotted the dark figure’s tail right behind Claire. “Claire look out!” Crazy shouted. Claire turned around and in a blink of an eye she was thrown into the river. “Claire!” everyone shouted. Claire was being forced down the river. Everyone began to run, trying to keep up with the cat as best as they could. “Help!” Claire shouted in fear. “What are we going to do?” Kat asked panicking. “I’ll get her,” Matt said as he jumped in the river. “What are you doing?!” Kat shouted. Matt managed to swim over to Claire. Every time he tried to grab a hold to her, she would either push him away or end up pushing him under. “Claire, calm down!” “How can I calm down?! We’re going to drown!” Claire screamed. “This isn’t good,” Chito said worried. “What can we do?” Fairly asked. “Oh no…Skip, Kat; it’s behind you!” R shouted. The monster then threw both Kat and Skip into the river. Skip was having a hard time staying above the water and Kat was trying to help him out. Matt tried one last time to grab onto Claire, but she pushed him away. R stopped running once he saw what was up ahead. “….Comrades, you have to try to swim over here!” “What’s wrong R?” Fairly asked. R pointed at the end of the river, revealing the edge of a waterfall. “You guys need to try to swim out of there!” Chito shouted. “What did they say?” Kat asked barely staying above the water. “…I think they’re yelling because of that!” Skip answered noticing the edge of the river. “Quick, try to grab Claire and Matt!” Kat swam as close as he could get to Claire and managed to grab on to her. “I got you. Matt, give me your hand!” Kat reached out for Matt’s hand, but a large rock got in the way and separated the group. “This isn’t going to end well….” Skip said as he noticed they were right at the edge. R and his group watched helplessly as their friends fell down the great waterfall. Category:Fan fiction